


Growth

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [129]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, The SYMBOLISM, bonding in xhorhas, it capitalized itself i dont know why, spoilers up to episode 61, with a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott and Caduceus finally talk about her killing him, and come to an understanding.





	Growth

Nott finds Caduceus tending to the tree at the top of the tower, checking it’s roots where they burrow into the stone and feeding it water from a weird looking watering can, the orbs of lights floating gently in the air giving it a weird ethereal quality to the scene in front of her. It feels nearly like when they first met him, honestly, to her. If a bit more dramatic in some way then him just walking out of a door.

She’s not here for that though! She clears her throat loudly, waiting until he finds a place suitable enough to put the water down to give his full attention to looking at her, from his spot kneeling among the tree roots, “Hello Nott. I was just making sure the tree had enough to drink, what can I do for you?” he asks, gently patting a root close to him, running his hand along it’s bark gently, before he seems to remember and looks back at her. 

She walks over, complaining quietly as she has to step and climb over roots herself in order to get anywhere near him, until she just sits on the root directly in front of him instead of find a place beside him. This is fine, it’s  _fucking fine_ , she can talk to him better this way when she’s eye level anyway. 

“This doesn’t hurt the tree, does it?” She asks, just to be sure she isn’t accidentally harming a fucking tree that’s in an impossible place to begin with. Caduceus is really powerful, in that regard, she supposes. 

He shakes his head, eyes half closed and smile his normal calm, “No, you’re just fine there. Temporarily at least, I think it would effect the root if it was a permanent weight. Hmmm…” he shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath in thought, head canted to the side as he thinks, before his eyes open again and finds hers, “What did you come to find me for though?” 

She bites her lip, uncomfortable, but pushes forward anyway, “I said sorry before, but we were a little busy and told me we’d talk later. Is now later, or is later going to be sometime in the future later?” 

He blinks slowly, seemingly not understanding what she said, before he seems to get it, “Ah,” he says, quiet, in a whisper that was probably just for him, “I suppose later can be now, if you want it to be.” 

“I do want it to be.” Nott says, staring at him, “I’m really sorry Caduceus, for killing you, I didn’t think that would happen. I forgot the arrow exploded.” 

He looks at her for a moment, seeming lost in thought, before he nodded, “I forgive you.” 

She stares, “But I killed you.”

He nods, “Did you mean to kill me?” 

“I meant to protect you from the monster, but that obviously failed.” she grumbles, glancing at him as she crossed her arms self consciously, “I didn’t mean for that to happen at all. I should have been smarter.” 

Caduceus nods, placing a hand on her shoulder, eyes understanding, “Accidents happen, it’s alright, I’m not mad. Be careful next time I suppose, is what I can tell you, but I don’t blame you. You didn’t mean it, and you were trying to do something good.”

Nott huffs, frowning up at the tree, “I’m still sorry I fucking killed you. Dying fucking sucks, I hate I did that to you.” 

Caduceus chuckles, “I understand, not the first time it’s happened really, but I forgive you. Just try to be more careful next time, and I think we’ll be alright.” 

She wants to ask what that means, if he’s somehow similar in some way to her or if it’s just the weird grave cleric thing he has going on, but instead she just looks at him, smiling carefully, “Thanks Caduceus.” 

He nods, shifting to stand up on his knees, looking down at her from that height now that he’s no longer sitting fully, “No problem. Would you like to help me feed the tree?” 

Nott nods, and he hands over the watering can to her as he stands, helping her up to balance on one of the roots as he directs her to where to water. 


End file.
